


7. Coffee Shop Meet-Cute

by Ramzi



Series: HOOPLA prompts (polskie) [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Flirting, Barista Loki (Marvel), Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Coffee Shops, Flirting, Fluff, Funny, Humor, M/M, Matchmaker Morgan Stark, Matchmaking, Not Beta Read, POV Loki (Marvel), Shy Loki (Marvel), Shy Tony Stark, Tea Addict Loki (Marvel), The Author Regrets Nothing, The Author is Duracell Bunny, i am my own beta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi
Summary: Loki prowadzi kawiarnię.I pewnego dnia spotyka tam małą dziewczynkę, której tata potrzebuje pomocy.Ale... Czy będzie ona chciała czegoś więcej od Lokiego?-Ile cukru?-To zależy-Od czego?-Od tego jak bardzo byś chciał iść z moim tatusiem na randkę, oczywiście!
Relationships: Loki & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Loki/Tony Stark, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark
Series: HOOPLA prompts (polskie) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623616
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020





	7. Coffee Shop Meet-Cute

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [7\. Coffee Shop Meet-Cute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899727) by [Ramzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi). 



> Prompt 24: Coffee Shop Meet-Cute, fluff, **G** /T
> 
> Napisałam to w szkole, kiedy czekałam na kolejne lekcje xD szybko sie nudzę i nienawidzę nic nie robić xD I, jak zawsze, są ty też zdania z mojego czasu „nie potrzebuję snu” xD Więc… Cieszcei sie!

-Proszę pana, proszę pana! Mój tatuś! Proszę mu pomóc! Tata potrzebuje kawy!

Loki odwrócił się w stronę drobnej dziewczynki, która ciągnęła za sobą ojca.

Mogła mieć nie więcej niż pięć lat i była ubrana w czerwoną złotą tiulową sukienkę prawie do ziemi i złote buciki. We włosach miała opaskę, która przypominała diadem, ale część ciemnych loków i tak spadała jej na twarz. Uśmiechała się szeroko, a oczy błyszczały ze szczęścia.

Idący za nią mężczyzna wyglądał jak najprawdziwsze zombie. Jego skóra, pomimo przypuszczalnego ciepłego tonu, była szara, piwne oczy nie błyszczały tak jak u jego córki. Pod oczami sine wory. Miał roztrzepane włosy i pogniecione ubrania. Czarna koszulka z logiem jakiegoś zespołu i wytarte, poplamione jeansy. Mężczyzna potykał się co drugi krok, starając się utrzymać tempo córki.

Loki zauważył to wszystko w ciągu kilku sekund, jakich potrzebowała dziewczynka z ojcem, żeby dotrzeć do kontuaru. A wszystko dzięki pierwszej herbacie, którą zdążył wypić przed otworzeniem kawiarni.

-Dzień dobry, maleńka- powiedział czarnowłosy, opierając się o ladę. Dziewczynka ustała na palcach, starając się zrobić to samo. Mężczyzna za nią zaczął się delikatnie chwiać, kiedy tylko córka puściła jego rękę.

-Dzień dobry! Tatuś potrzebuje kawy, bo mamy dziś iść do lunaparku, a tata nie ma siły!

-W takim razie co mam podać? Nie mogę dopuścić, żeby taka piękna dziewuszka jak ty nie przeżyła niesamowitego dnia w lunaparku.

-Podwójną czarną, poproszę- odpowiedziała i odwróciła się, żeby spojrzeć na ojca.- I dużo cukru. Najlepiej, żeby kawa była tak słodka jak ty.

-Liczysz, że to go obudzi?- zapytał Loki, zaczynając przygotowywać kawę i ignorując ostatnią uwagę brunetki. Od razu poczuł zapach świeżo zmielonej kawy i...

-Sama kawa też by wystarczyła- odezwał się po raz pierwszy mężczyzna, zaskakując czarnowłosego.- Maguna wie po prostu co lubię.

Loki spojrzał znad ramienia. Brunet patrzył na córkę z łagodnym uśmiechem. Wyglądał już lepiej niż kilka chwil wcześniej.

-Maguna?- zapytał czarnowłosy. _Dziwne imię dla dziewczynki,_ pomyślał Loki.

-Tata mnie tak nazywa- odpowiedziała dziewczynka uderzając dla żartów tatę w nogę.- Jestem Morgan. A ty, piękny?

-Miło mi cię poznać, Morgan- odpowiedział czarnowłosy, uśmiechając się niezręcznie.- Ja jestem Loki.

-A ja Tony, jeśli kogoś by to interesowało- odezwał się ponownie brunet.

-Nikogo to nie obchodzi, tato- powiedziała Morgan, przewracając oczami.- I nie widzisz, że ja tu próbuję _flirtować?_

-Słucham?- zdziwił się Loki, a dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się do niego uroczo.

-Co?- zapytał Tony, patrząc przepraszająco w stronę baristy.

-Skoro ty jeszcze nie kontaktujesz za bardzo ze światem, to _ja_ flirtuję za ciebie- odpowiedziała z dumą Morgan. Tony tylko patrzył na nią, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.- No co? Sam powiedziałeś, że _ten śliczny barista z kawiarni na rogu_ ci się podoba!

Tym razem to Loki nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Za to zaczerwienił się i odwrócił plecami, żeby skończyć przygotowywać kawę dla Tony’ego. Tylko dlatego to zrobił, mógł przysiądz.

Oczywiście, że zauważył wcześniej bruneta. Przychodził do jego kawiarni już od dwóch miesięcy, niemal codziennie, minimum dwa razy. Za każdym razem wyglądał jakby trzymał się na nogach tylko dzięki kofeinie. Uśmiechał się do Lokiego (ale dopiero po pierwszym łyku kawy) i dziękował za uratowanie życia. Loki doskonale rozumiał tą zależność. On sam wolał pracować do późna i leniuchować rano, więc kofeina w herbacie była jedyną rzeczą, która trzymała go przy życiu każdego poranka. Wiedział jak to jest być uzależnionym od kofeiny.

-Mogę ciastko, tato?- zapytała Morgan, przerywając ciszę.

-Co tylko byś chciała- odpowiedział Tony, ciesząc, się, że może zmienić temat. Brunet starał się nie patrzeć na Lokiego, ale nie bardzo mu to wychodziło.

Czarnowłosy nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, więc odwrócił się i zobaczył na co wskazuje dziewczynka.

-No co? Jest słodki!- powiedziała ze śmiechem Morgan, nadal wskazując na Lokiego.

-Ile cukru?- zapytał czarnowłosy, rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej.

-To zależy- odpowiedziała dziewczynka, ponownie opierając się o ladę.

-Od czego?- Loki czuł, że może pożałować tego pytania, ale...

-Maguna...

-Od tego jak bardzo byś chciał iść z moim tatusiem na randkę, oczywiście!

-Morgan! tak nie wolno!

-Sam chciałeś to zrobić!- odpowiedziała brunetka, sięgając i zabierając z rąk Lokiego gotową kawę.- A teraz pij i idziemy! Lunapark na nas czeka!

Czarnowłosy nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć i ucieszył się, kiedy Morgan wyciągnęła tatę z jego kawiarni.

-Pa panie Loki, do zobaczenia później!- powiedziała na odchodne dziewczynka, machając i puszczając oczko do zaczerwienionego Lokiego. Tony tylko uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i ruszył za córką.

**ᴥ**

Minęły dwa tygodnie, zanim Tony pojawił się ponownie w kawiarni Lokiego.

-Cześć- przywitał się brunet, opierając o kontuar. Tym razem wydawał się być wypoczęty i po przynajmniej jednej kawie. Jego skóra miała zdrowszy kolor miodu. Pod oczami nadal były sińce, ale tym razem o wiele mniej wyraźne. I uśmiechał się przepraszająco, a Loki... Loki nie mógł oderwać od niego oczu.

-Witaj, Tony.- przywitał się nieśmiało. Już prawie sobie poradził z tym co powiedziała o nim Morgan.

-Przeprasza za Morgan...

-Nie ma za co. Dzieci już takie są- Loki uśmiechnął się, stawiając przed brunetem kawę. Zimny napar, prosto z lodówki.- Na koszt firmy.

-Nie. Nie mogę tego przyjąć- zaprotestował Tony, wyciągając z tylnej kieszeni portfel.- Już ostatnio Maguna wyszarpała mnie stąd, zanim w ogóle pomyślałem, żeby zapłacić.

-Myślę, że oboje myśleliśmy wtedy na głowie coś innego- odpowiedział Loki, przeklinając w myślach rumieniec, który czuł na policzkach i który na pewno było widać na jego jasnej cerze.

-Hej, może mógłbym się jakoś... zrehabilitować za zachowanie córki?

-Słucham?

-No wiesz, powiedziałbym kawa i ciastko, ale... Morgan mnie chyba ubiegła- odpowiedział Tony, uśmiechając się łagodnie.- Więc może drink?

-Nie piję alkoholu.- Loki nie wiedział, czemu sam sobie rzuca pod nogi kłody. Chciał się umówić z Tonym, co do tego nie miał wątpliwości. Był ciekawy. Już na pierwszy rzut oka Tony wydawał się być... _interesujący._ \- Ale z chęcią zjadłabym z tobą kolację.

-Co? Naprawdę? Znaczy... Świetnie.- Tym razem to brunet się zarumienił.- Czy mogę przyjechać po ciebie... około ósmej?

-Ósma trzydzieści. Chciałbym pachnieć czymś innym niż kawa i ciastko.

-Tato, tato, tato!- Morgan wbiegła do kawiarni. Wpadła tacie w ramiona i objęła go mocno. Patrzyła na niego z szerokim uśmiechem.- Udało się? Słodki pan pójdzie z tobą na randkę?

-Miałaś poczekać chwilę z Pepper.

-Ale tato! Tak czy nie?

-Tak, Maguna. _Słodki pan_ pójdzie z tatą na randkę- odpowiedział Tony, wstając i podnosząc ze sobą córkę. Posadził ją sobie na ramieniu i odwrócił w stronę Lokiego.

-A mogę iść z wami?

-Oczywiście, Morgan- odpowiedział Loki z uśmiechem, nie tylko zaskakując Tony’ego, ale również samego siebie.

-Nie musisz...- powiedział cicho brunet.

-Mimo wszystko to Morgan nas praktycznie umówiła na randkę. Zasługuje na jakąś nagrodę za swój wysiłek.

-Jej!- ucieszył się dziewczynka.

-Dzięki, Lokes- odpowiedział łagodnie Tony i pocałował córkę w czoło.- Dzięki.

**ᴥ**

-Drodzy przyjaciele i rodzino, zebraliśmy się dzisiaj tutaj, aby połączyć węzłem małżeńskim...

_-Okej,_ Morgan- przerwał dziewczynce Loki, wchodząc do salonu.- Musimy się już zbierać. Zaraz będziemy spóźnieni, a obiecałem Tony’emu, że będziemy na czas.

-Ale moja Barbie musi wziąć ślub! Ken nie może na nią czekać!- zaprotestowała ośmiolatka.

-Wrócimy do domu po kolacji to zrobimy im wielki ślub, zgoda? A może jutro? Upiekłbym dla wszystkich tort, co ty na to?

-Tak! dzięki, tato.

-To teraz chodź. Nie każmy tatusiowi czekać. Leć się przebrać w sukienkę i ruszamy na naszą kolację.- Morgan od razu posłuchała, wstając z podłogi wbiegając do swojego pokoju.

Loki nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że znajdzie się w sytuacji jak tam. Nigdy o tym nie marzył, ale teraz był najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie. Morgan od razu przyjęła go jako swojego drugiego tatę. Tony był dla niego... idealny. Inteligentny, piękny, arogancji, ale i troskliwy. Loki zakochał się w nim już na drugiej randce, którą spędzili u Tony’ego, jego córka nie chciała zostać bez taty.

A teraz? Teraz Loki był szczęśliwie zamężny i miał córkę. Miał rodzinę, o której nigdy nie marzył, a którą kochał bardziej niż cokolwiek innego.

-Morgan?

-Już idę, już idę!- odkrzyknęła dziewczyna i wyszła po chwili z gracją z pokoju.- I jak wyglądam?

Loki nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Czerwono- złota tiulowa sukienka coś mu przypominała. Wyglądała jak ta sprzed trzech lat, ale ty razem sięgała Morgan tylko do kolan.

-Ładnie?- zapytała dziewczynka, obracając się wokół własnej osi, sprawiając, że sukienka zawirowała razem z nią.

-Ślicznie, kochanie- odpowiedział Loki ze łzami w oczach.- A teraz chodźmy już.

Loki naprawdę był szczęśliwy ze swoją rodziną i cieszył się, ze Morgan zapoczątkowała to wszystko. Nic nie byłoby aż tak wspaniałe bez niej.

**Author's Note:**

> Moodboard do tego fica:
> 
> I bez filtrów:


End file.
